


Fortuna Major

by allollipoppins



Series: Detroit : Beyond Human [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Android Alice Williams and Connor, F/M, Human Kara, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Role Reversal, Sibling Bonding, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allollipoppins/pseuds/allollipoppins
Summary: In a world where android and humans can be soulmates, Kara has seen her own soulmate being reset too many times for him to remember her existence or realize why they are linked. But one night things go too far... and now it is up to Kara and Connor to protect their small family amid a revolution.





	Fortuna Major

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up late to the party with Starbucks* suuup  
> Thought you'd seen the last of me eh? I have been on hiatus for a while now, with work and life in general I haven't had the time to focus a lot on my fics and writer's block has hit me hard. It's a good thing that every now and then, I hit harder.  
> I have a vague idea of how I want this fic to go, though I don't think it will end up being very long. As a whole I'd like it to follow part of Kara's arc essentially. I remain open to any ideas if there is something you'd like me to explore. I'm also working on other Connara prompts, our ship has been expanding and it couldn't make me happier to contribute :D
> 
> I don't know DBH, this work is unbeta'ed as per usual. All mistakes are mine ^^

“Do you think that he will remember us?”

Alice’s voice almost startles her, seeping into the silence of their small bathroom. Kara hadn’t heard her coming in behind her, quiet as a mouse as she was, and having been so absorbed herself in her thoughts. Kara’s hand, which had been nervously tugging at the button of her left sleeve, pauses and falls to her side limply. She lifts her head, facing the bathroom mirror, and meets Alice’s gaze in her smeared reflection.

Even through the few parts of glass that aren’t dirty, the expression on her face is unreadable, as is the tone of her voice. Her eyes follow Kara in an indescribable way, as if staring right into her soul, searching for something. Kara carefully tilts her head to the side, thinking.

Guilt keeps her from looking Alice in the eye. Guilt for not being able to provide her sister with an accurate answer, instead of a supposition. Guilt for averting the silent question that, until now, hadn’t come up but had lingered in every little interaction they’d had during the past days, even in silence. Guilt from knowing that if she hadn’t intervened they wouldn’t be having this conversation.

She doesn’t want to lie, not to Alice. But it feels like forever passes between them before she finally turns to face her fully, her hands on the sink keeping her steady, directly facing the little girl in front of her and looking her in the eye.

A frown graces her soft features; the corners of Alice’s mouth are pinched, are her eyes open wide, so wide Kara can see herself in them, a tiny stick woman at the centre of her irises. Her little nose crunches when she suddenly sniffles, a small shudder running through her otherwise stiff body. The ball that had formed in Kara’s throat since the beginning of the week becomes impossibly tighter inside her at the sight of her shoulders, hunched and trembling slightly. It’s been getting colder for the past days, but they both know this isn’t why Alice is shivering.

She doesn’t need Alice to specify who “he” is.

Kara sighs, her shoulders relax slightly from the hunched, guarded position they had instinctively assumed at the sudden arrival. She spreads her arms, and Alice doesn’t wait to rush into them. Her small body crashes against hers, and it’s only due to habit that Kara doesn’t trip and hit the porcelain sink at her back. Alice buries her face in her stomach, her nose poking at the fabric of her jacket. She presses herself impossibly closer to her body, seeking warmth when Kara’s hands come to rest on the back of her head. There is nothing forced in either motion, whether hers or Alice’s, but Kara can’t help but sense the unease behind it.

Did Alice blame her for what happened? She doesn’t even know if Alice is capable of experimenting that kind of feeling. Alice is not the kind of little girl who feels ill intent towards anyone, Kara knows from experience. Still, Kara wouldn’t hold it against the little girl if she did feel this way towards her in this moment. If there were a God above, they certainly knew that Kara felt at fault for everything.

“It’s going to be okay,” Kara whispers, like a secret promise between the two of them. Alice nods into the fabric of her long coat. Her words taste like a lie at the back of her throat, excruciatingly bitter and impossible to swallow, but it’s the best she can manage for now. If she doesn’t believe in it, even a little, then no one else will. For now, this is the most she can do for Alice. For the both of them.

 

“Kara!”

 

A voice interrupts the silence that had settled between them. Immediately, as if struck by lightning, both bodies jump in place. Alice gasps softly in Kara’s arms where she flinches, grinding her teeth as she inhales sharply. It’s time. She tells the little girl just as much, her arms falling from her small frame and falling limply at her sides, but Alice doesn’t let go, still steadily gripping her by the waist.

“I have to go now, Alice, but I won’t be long.”

Reluctantly, Alice unwraps herself from Kara, though she doesn’t budge further even when Kara kneels before her. She remains in front of the older girl, lifting her head to look up at her.

“Promise?” she murmurs lifting her arm, pinkie finger up, until it almost grazes Kara’s chin. A small smile tugs at the corners of Kara’s lips.

“Promise,” she whispers back, holding up her own pinkie and linking it to Alice’s.

“KARA!”

This time Alice is startled enough to jump back, unlinking their pinkie link. Kara sighs as she gets back up, joints popping in her knees.

“Coming!” she says back, and gives Alice’s hair one last ruffle before she exits the bathroom, rushing to get down the stairs.

Kara unconsciously tugs at her sleeve when she makes her way down, meeting Todd at the doorway. His eyes have a glassy quality, unfocused and red-rimmed as they take her in. Black circles underline his eyes, and the stubble that has grown overnight looks all the more sharp against his pale cheekbones.

“Took you long enough,” he grumbles. Kara reflexively lowers her head.

“Sorry Dad,” she mumbles.

Kara smells the alcohol in his breath when she comes to his side. She contains the small snort that threatens to escape her lips, and simply brushes past him for the car, on the passenger side. She’d offer to drive but he looks to be in too much of a mood for her to even think of asking. She knows all too well how thick and blurred his head is in moments like these, and ignorance is always better than eliciting a bad omen.

When Kara looks back at him after he unlocks the doors, sliding into the seat opposite his own, she doesn’t recognize the man who brought her up, the father who gave her piggyback rides as a child, and bandaged the scratches on her knees whenever she fell.

In each other’s eyes, they are only strangers.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and bookmarks are always appreciated :)  
> I'm @allollipoppins on tumblr & @AriL10N355 on twitter, hmu!


End file.
